Pink Carnation
by firewindgurl
Summary: Their love was undefined. However, unable to be with each other, they suffer the pains of seeing each other with different people. [Sasuhina]
1. prologue

Title: Pink Carnation

Genre: Romance-Drama

Written By: firewindgurl

Story: Their love was undefined. However, unable to be with each other, they suffer the pains of seeing each other with different people. Sasuhina

Author's Notes: Hey readers! Hehe. I noe, another story. haha. I hope you guys enjoy reading this tho. Love ya guys and be sure to review okay? Haha.

Chapter 1:

_**Alone I stand here with you beside me. **_

_**However, no matter how many times I wish for it.**_

_**You can never be mine. **_

_My mother was a broken woman. She had loved my father very much and everything she did for him was for his happiness. Her happiness was in pleasing him and being the best wife she could for him. _

_However, her misery and came from my father as well. The last thing she could tolerate from him was when he brought home a new woman and a divorce settlement. _

The drive up to the Uchiha estate was a long one. Hitomi(I don't noe Hinata's mom's name; sorry!) and Hinata Hyuuga sat in the cushioned leather seat of the black vehicle as it stopped by the driveway of a tall white mansion. The roofs were painted brown and a small garden outside where a koi pond was placed near of. There were also a few rose bushes nestled along the house's perimeter blooming white, red, and pink. The surrounding area was guarded by black steel gates as tall up to ten feet around the premises.

In the eyes of eight year old Hinata, her white pearl orbs opened with curiosity and amazement, as she stepped out of the car. She was dressed in a yellow kimono, exuberant in color and bright as the sun, with sandals and short ebony hair. Her eyes looked up at the vast height of the mansion which than averted to the rose bushes.

_It's so pretty, _thought Hinata shyly as she blushed light pink on her cheeks. She had never lived in such a beautiful mansion and she was nervous just going in. "The flowers, okaa-san."

Coming after her and holding Hinata's delicate fingers, was a woman. Her long ebony hair was tied in a loose pony tail in the back. The driver of the vehicle had come out of the car and helped the woman up from the car. She wore a light blue kimono with a dark blue robe over her. Her eyes were a pale white as she somewhat had a fatigued expression. However, she still clung tightly to her daughter's hand, making sure Hinata wouldn't run off to look at the roses.

"Yes, dear," Hitomi said as her tired eyes looked at Hinata," However, don't go near it. You might get your fingers pricked."

Hinata nodded obediently however still staring at the roses, waiting for her mother to stand upright as she still hovered over the driver.

"Thank you," said Hitomi as she looked at the driver.

"I can handle it, Yuu," said the man behind Hitomi. He stepped out of the car, suddenly putting an arm around Hitomi's waist, to hoist her up straight. Fugaku looked at his new wife with worry," Are you sure you can handle it? You were still weak when you were in the hospital."

Hitomi shooked her head," Iie. I'm fine, Fugaku. Thank you for the kindness you have bestowed upon my daughter and me." She looked up to stare at her ex-husband's friend and smiled warmly at him even though her eyes looked weary.

Fugaku stared at Hitomi, wondering how he would ever find another woman after his wife had passed away three years ago. Two years ago after reuniting with his old friend, he had seen her pain when he would come over a few times to the Hyuuga house. He had met Hiashi in college: Fugaku majoring in business and Hiashi in teaching.

He would see the sadness in Hitomi's eyes as she failed to reach Hiashi's expectations when he would calmly tell her faults out loud to an embarrassed Hitomi; however, he was always amazed at her calm perseverance through her marriage. He vowed to take better care for her and make sure that her life would be well from now on.

Fugaku bent his head down as he lightly placed a kiss on Hitomi's forehead as she closed her eyes and faced down a little. "I promise you that I will love you."

Hitomi opened her eyes a bit, never thinking that she would hear those words. Her eyes, almost watery, stared up at the man that she would now share the rest of her life with. Hitomi gave him a smile, showing her gratitude and happiness.

"Come now," said Fugaku, as he helped his new wife up the steps to the mansion as the car drove off to be parked.

Hitomi nodded, looking down at Hinata-still holding hands," Come, Hinata."

Hinata nodded slightly as she looked up at her mother's expression. Never has she seen such a happy expression before on her mother's face. Even though she looked worn out, her face was shining with hope.

Hinata couldn't help but be surprised.

"Hai, okaa-san," said Hinata as she smiled shyly at her mother and followed.

Fugaku opened the door, revealing peach walls with various artworks and expensive furniture. Hitomi, leaned her head on her husband's shoulder, looking at the sight as Fugaku tightly than before held his wife's waist with one arm.

"What do you think?" he asked, hopeful.

"It's wonderful," said Hitomi, her voice soft and gentle as she looked around with amazement.

Hinata surprised was unable to decipher the surprised feeling that she felt to just be in such a house. It had a huge chandelier before the front door, a stairway, and the house just lit up.

"Hinata," said Hitomi, looking down at her child," What do you think?"

Hinata shyly replied," It's pretty."

Hitomi grinned, wondering how she had born such a sweet and shy child. She was her pride and joy, her everything. Hitomi couldn't be thankful enough that Hinata was by her side and couldn't imagine not having Hinata.

"My two sons should be here," said Fugaku, looking up at the stairs.

Hitomi turned towards Fugaku," May I meet them?"

Hinata, nervously, stepped closer to her mother, afraid to meet other children. She couldn't help but be so bashful.

Suddenly as if on cue, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Hinata nervously held onto the kimono her mother wore, half hidden behind it with fear.

Two young boys came into view. One was, of course, older and taller who was thirteen and wore dark pants and a white shirt. He had red eyes and he stopped in front of the three people.

A younger boy, was stationed across from Hinata. He was dressed in black shorts and a navy blue shirt with spiky ebony hair.

Hinata blushed as they made eye contact: onyx and white.

"Meet your new mother," said Fugaku as he stared at his sons with a stern expression.

Hitomi slightly nodded her head," Hello."

Fugaku than spoke again. "You will also be having a new sister named Hinata."

Sasuke focused his eyes on the little girl who was his age. He smirked at the girl, which only made her blush as she stopped looking at him and hid her face in her mother's kimono.

Itachi bowed to the two new family members," It is a pleasure, okaa-san and little sister."

Sasuke, immediately caught on to his older brother's greeting and did his best to copy. "Hai! Ohayou, okaa-san and sister."

And with that, the family greetings were sealed.

--

"Big brother," said Sasuke as he peeked behind his older brother's bedroom. "When do you think she'll stop crying?"

Itachi who was sitting near his desk reading a book, placed the reading glasses away from his as he looked at his young brother," Leave her alone. She's just scared of being a new home."

Sasuke smirked," Otou-san is certainly happy now isn't he?" He couldn't help but put his fingers into fists as he watched Hinata cry in her mother's arm in the living room. His brother's room was downstairs. Sasuke's father had left to go to work, since he took the morning off to pick up Hitomi and Hinata.

Itachi went back to his reading, sighing as he placed his glasses back on," He's never been happier." Itachi remembered the three years that had passed when their mother died. Though his father was a strong man, he couldn't help but feel empty without his wife.

They remembered their father's late drinking, working hours, and anger that he placed on his children. Their father had always been the strong, quiet, and wise person they once knew, but who knew that the death of his wife would have such an effect on their father?

Itachi sighed again, not understanding how a mere death of a loved one could bring so much change. "It seems his wish is fulfilled now. He has a loving wife and new daughter to suffice his needs."

Sasuke, stared with an irritated expression at Hinata and her crying form. He hated those two. His father would now try to live up those three years with those two. What about him and his brother? Weren't they enough for him to live for? Why did he need to go and get remarried? Was his father that emotionally wounded?

_Okaa-san…_thought Sasuke. The thought of his loving mother would bring tears to his eyes. Why did she have to die so early? Why did God have to take her life? His mother had always taken care of him and gave him happiness, so why did she have to go so early in his life?

"Why do you keep staring at them when your eyes are full of hate?" asked Itachi, reading his book. "I see the anger in your eyes."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he closed the door suddenly. His back faced his brother as ebony locks covered his onyx eyes.

"I can't stand them. Those two," spoke Sasuke through gritted teeth," I hate them. I just hate them for coming here." _She _would not replace his _mother_. She would not be the epitome of his mother who cared so much for her sons and husband. _No one _would ever take her place and thus, this new woman would never his mother.

_ Never. _

Itachi, surprised turned to his brother. He had never seen this side of Sasuke before. The anger that was in Sasuke's eyes right now was new to Itachi. Sasuke had always been a happy child, following him wherever he went, trying to copy his older brother.

But after the death of their mother, Sasuke changed. He was more lonesome, quiet, and angry.

_Brother, _thought Itachi, looking at Sasuke's back and his head down. Interest in Itachi's eye, he couldn't help but grin. _That's it, be angry. Feel the hate. Understand why I chose not to mourn for mother's death. Fully recognize that bonds in which we are bound together cannot be broken unless we hate. Free yourself and discover what I have discovered. _

Itachi couldn't help but feel the snide personality come forth from his soul. His brother would be his test subject. He would form his brother into a guinea pig and see whether his conviction of bonds was true.

Itachi would do whatever it takes to break this family apart.

Author's Notes: Hey readers! Thank you for reading. I noe it's not much, but please review if you want to. I would be glad to read ur reviews. I couldn't help but post this story up.


	2. the pain of moving one

Author's Notes: Hey readers! The next chapter! It's kinda long, but I hope not so long. Man, this took me one night to finish. Haha. Please enjoy and review please! I would love to know what you guys thought of it! (two thumbs up!) lol.

Chapter 2:

_**Sadness only brings pain. **_

_**In which our secret has been kept unspoken. **_

_**However, it is this secret grief that gives us guilt **_

_**And the reality that lives on that**_

_**You can never be mine.**_

_I envied the sun that poured out through the cloud; because in a way, it was smiling for my mother's death-the end of her pain-when I wanted her to still live on this earth and I was crying for her return. _

"She was a wonderful woman."

"Her life will be preserved in our memories for time indefinite."

"She will be in a better place now."

Alone, Hinata stood beside her mother's grave. Flowers were over the tombstone and grass with names from family and friends. Her eyes were red and stuffy, crying from the day's event with her step-father, Fugaku by her side. The thirteen year old wore a black skirt down to her knees and a black blouse with black shoes. Her short ebony hair was down and up to her ears.

"Mother," said Hinata, hoping that by calling out her mother, it would relieve some of the pain she felt inside. "Rest in Peace, Mother."

_"Keep this family together, Hinata. Please promise me," said Hitomi as she stared at her daughter with weak eyes as she cupped Hinata's face. "Do not break this family apart. You must learn to love with your whole heart now into this family. I know how hard it is for you to move on-however, I trust that you will listen to me." _

The words echoed inside Hinata as she stared at the grave, tears welling up in her eyes. _Of course, mother. I have no where to go now, I will do my best to love this family. _Hinata knew very well that she was never close to anyone in the family. But today, she was surprised when Fugaku placed an arm around her as they cried together for her mother's funeral. Even Sasuke and Itachi stood by her, just to show their respect.

Hinata gave a small smile as she used a hand to wipe her tears," I love you."

She than felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned around to see Fugaku.

"We're leaving now," said Fugaku, looking sadly at Hinata.

Hinata nodded shyly," Yes, Otou-san." She followed as they finally left the cemetery.

_A loving mother with a gentle heart. _

The Uchiha family entered the mansion. It was silent, no noises from a joyful Hitomi walking in to greet them.

_"Hello honey, how was your day? Itachi, you received some letters from the universities offering to take you in. Sasuke, I made your favorite meal." _

Hinata couldn't help but feel the ache in her heart as she remembered what her mother would tell her on occasions.

_"Hinata, darling, you should smile more in front of your family. A smile from you is like a gift from heaven." _

Hinata closed her eyes a bit as she stood behind the three men in front of her after getting inside her house. _Oh, mother, _thought Hinata as she smiled to herself. As she took off her shoes to change into her slippers, she looked up. Everyone was going their separate ways.

"I need to rest," said Fugaku sighing as he walked up the stairs to his room.

Hinata shyly walked a bit faster to her step-father," Otou-san."

Fugaku stopped, with a brow raised he turned around," Yes, Hinata?"

Hinata shyly looked up as she faced him," Ano…would you like me to get some tea ready for you?"

Itachi and Sasuke looked at Hinata, an eyebrow raised as well.

Fugaku blinked several times before answering. As he stared into his step-daughter's eyes he saw the eagerness in them and he couldn't help but smile. He nodded," That would be wonderful. Thank you." He than started walking to his bedroom.

Hinata smiled slowly and nodded as she than averted her gaze to the floor. "H-Hai!" She than looked up again," Itachi-niisan? Would you like some too?"

Itachi shrugged," Iie. I'm fine." He than walked into his room and shut it. The eighteen year old needed to answer his mails.

"Sasuke?"

As she turned her attention to Sasuke, she stood as if stopped by time and space. Glaring at her, Sasuke smirked and walked up the stairs.

"Tch."

Hinata frowned a bit as she looked up at Sasuke's moving form. _I guess not. _Hinata slowly moved into the kitchen, boiling the water and getting her green tea assortment that she bought from the store one day after school. She would have one for herself as well.

Hinata sat on the kitchen chair near the table as she rested her head on the table-her eyes staring at the pot on the stove.

_I must learn to accept this family, _thought Hinata. But hadn't she accepted the family when she started to live here? All alone, Hinata was never in any close relationship with her step-brothers. They were always off in their own lives and never spoken much to each other except on the dinner table a few times. Maybe, in a way, she thought of themselves as just _people_ living in a house.

As soon as the water started to boil, she placed it in a white cup for the tea. She placed the tea bag inside the cup to let it soak. It was one of her favorite teas to drink and hoped it would soothe her step-father. Silently, Hinata went up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in."

Hinata walked in, carrying the tray with the one cup. "The tea is ready."

She passed the cup to Fugaku as he took it in his hand, sitting on the bed. "Thank you."

Hinata bowed and walked off," Your welcome."

"Wait."

Hinata stopped and turned around.

Fugaku smiled sadly at Hinata," I hope you will fit more into this family. I know how hard it must be for you, but I hope that you can understand that I want this family to work out and that I still want you as a daughter very much."

Hinata nodded," I am grateful, truly and deeply." Even though they never spoke much, those words were so kind that it touched Hinata. She couldn't help but feel a weight lifted away.

"That's good," said Fugaku, smiling," You may go now."

Hinata smiled at Fugaku as he drank the tea and let out a long sigh with a good compliment. Hinata walked out, shutting the door behind her. She closed her eyes, in relief she let out a sigh and opened them again.

"Sasuke!" gasped Hinata whisperingly. There he was, standing across from her leaning on his own door near Fugaku's.

"Tch," said Sasuke, his eyes glared at her intently, making Hinata nervous.

Slowly, Hinata made her way away from the bedroom door, passing near Sasuke, her heart beating fast. _I hope he doesn't get annoyed at me. _Though she knew no reason why, she just didn't like the way Sasuke was staring at her so angrily.

Suddenly she felt a grip on her hand, stopping Hinata in her tracks. "Who said you could stop and walk away from me so rudely?"

Hinata could hear her head banging on an imaginary wall inside, unknown what to do in this situation and feeling bad about doing such a rude thing. They had never had a conversation before, even after these seven long years. "Ano…I'm sorry…" She winced as she felt the grip on her hand tighten. _Why is he doing this? _

"I'm glad your mother died," said Sasuke coldly as he stared at the ebony locks blocking her eyes. Those innocent white eyes annoyed him greatly and he was glad he didn't have to look straight at them. "So now her death is just like my mother's. Now we're even."

Shocked, Hinata turned her face to Sasuke, eyes wide. "How…How could you say such a thing?" Tears were welling up in her eyes as she looked at Sasuke's onyx eyes. _Why are you being so cruel? I thought you were there to console, not enjoy my mother's death. _Hinata didn't know what to do, but she kept on staring at Sasuke. How could her step-brother say such a thing?

_Those eyes, _thought Sasuke, staring straight at those white eyes. _Pain is written everywhere on them. Just like mine when Mother died. _Suddenly he couldn't help but feel anger as he remembered the death of his mother when he was merely a child. He was crying, begging for his mother to return to him. However, reality wasn't so kind. Instead, the coffin was shut closed and placed on the deep ground.

It signaled the end of his mother's life.

With no response, Sasuke continued to stare at Hinata. The house was quiet and silent. Fugaku resting and meters away from them. Itachi, downstairs, doing his own business with no noise heard.

He didn't have anything to say to her.

Still Hinata pursued it, hurt by what he said. "Why? Tell me, please, why would you wish someone to die?"

Sasuke's eye twitched, though he continued to be silent.

"I'm begging you, tell me please," said Hinata, not wiping the tears that fell down to her cheeks that were touching the floor. "Why is it that when you told me that, I saw that you also held pain in your eyes? Why would you feel pain when you coldly said those words?" Hinata never wanted her mother to cry, never. However, every living thing will cease to exist some day and at a point in their life. However, why would anyone want someone to die? Life was so precious: A gift to be treasured.

_Shut up, _thought Sasuke, feeling his fingers that wasn't holding onto Hinata tighten. His grip on hers also tightened. _Just shut that mouth. You don't understand anything about me. _

"Please," begged Hinata," If my mother's death hurt you that much, than surely there must be a reason behind those words that you spoke." She wanted to know. Of anything in the world right now, she would wish to hear an answer from Sasuke. _His pain is deep, _thought Hinata sorrowfully, _and lonely. _For some reason, to just let him let out his pain was enough for her at the moment.

_Shut the hell up, _thought Sasuke, anger building up inside, _Stop begging me. You don't understand it at all. _Angrily, he tried to out-stare her. She was looking at him with so many emotions: Pain, Shock, Surprise, and…Empathy.

Hinata dropped the tray, letting it clatter onto the soft carpet-distilling it of any sound. "Sasuke, tell-"

Suddenly, she felt warm lips touch her own as her eyes widened in surprise. His lips touched her for to her, seemed to be like an eternity. Just on each other.

Hinata blushed red, too surprised to do anything.

Sasuke, closing his eyes, tasting Hinata's tears. However, it wasn't salty, but sweet to him. It contained the simple pain that all human beings faced when in agony or at a great sense of loss. It was just so plain to him that it even surprised himself.

_This will shut you up. _Sasuke's hands were on her face, cupping it. After a minute, he let go, staring straight at Hinata's shocked expression and embarrassment. He smirked, somehow, liking how she went all shocked.

He let her go, leaving Hinata to fall to her knees and onto the floor. A hand went to Hinata's chest, as he saw her breathe hard and fast-still blushing.

"I will continue to hate you and your mother," said Sasuke coldly, looking down at Hinata as if she was trash," However, I will never answer your question. It's something that I intend to keep to myself and to torture you with." He than walked away from her and heading downstairs.

_Why? _Thought Hinata, still shocked and unable to say a word as she looked at the floor. Her first kiss, stolen away by her step-brother! Hinata couldn't help but blush, knowing that it was the most embarrassing thing and horrible way to quiet a person down. As much as she wanted to scream inside of herself when he kissed her she didn't.

_Is this a punishment? _Thought Hinata to herself, still on the ground, obviously dumbstruck. She knew it was childish to consider a kiss a punishment.

_But somehow, I can't understand why my heart was beating so fast? _Thought Hinata to herself.

And she was still blushing.

Hinata slowly got up, taking the tray in her arms again. Hinata walked down the stairs, scared that she would be met with another kiss.

_Oh, Hinata, you're unforgivable, _thought Hinata to herself, embarrassed that she would think such a thing.

She stopped, seeing him sitting on the couch of the living room. Hinata, like a little girl, hid behind a wall and peeked, still blushing!

She saw his back facing her and she knew it was wrong to pry, but she couldn't help the fast pace of her heart.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the picture of his mother with the family. She was smiling, an arm around his father and one on Sasuke. Itachi was standing next to her, his arm around her.

"Damn," said Sasuke, running a hand through his hair.

_Why did this girl have to make me think so much now, Mother?_

Hinata frowned, now realizing that Sasuke was going through a hard time.

Why did she ignore her family so much for these seven years?

_I want to love this family now, _thought Hinata, determined as she looked at Sasuke, stressfully taking out another picture from the photo album.

_Seeing his pain and seeing my own, makes me believe that we can help each other. He lost his mother and now I lost mine. We are going through the same pain of love. I know he might not accept me, but I'm willing to do my best and be a sister to him. _

Hinata, knowing that it was not polite to keep staring, stopped peeking and leaned on the wall separating them. She clutched the tray to her tightly. _I want to care for you, Sasuke, as a sister. I want to be the family that would help you through the pain. I want us to understand each other. _

Hinata knew that it was impossible to think that they would be able to talk so soon after what just happened. However, nervous and timid as Hinata knew herself to be, she wanted to be there for her family now.

_Watch over me, Mother, _thought Hinata to herself. _Give me your silent strength._ Hinata walked off, to get herself some tea.

"Damn," said Sasuke, placing a hand on his hair and pulling it lightly. "Damn. Damn. Damn."

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Those tears. They made him want to see those tears again.

_I can't stop thinking about her, dammit! _

Sasuke was getting annoyed. He would have to do his best to stay away from her.

Author's Notes: Man! A lot of drama! Lol. I hope I wasn't boring you guys. There wasn't a lot of Itachi in here, but he will come in later chapters. NOO. He's going to be so scary. Lol. Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed it. but flames are welcomed, I want to see what you guys thought of it. Peace out! Until next time! I LOVE YOU GUYS! (smiley facey)


	3. hopes and nightmares

Author's Notes: Hey readers! Please read and review and thank you for the overall reviews of the chapters so far. I hope you enjoy the next installation. LOVE U GUYS!

Chapter 3:

_**I see the footsteps you take.**_

_**I see the breaths you inhale. **_

_**I see the path you have taken.**_

_**I see the tears you have shed. **_

_**I see the scars hidden in your heart.**_

_**And the love I can never give you.**_

_**You can never be mine. **_

_I believe he is lonely. I see the sadness in his eyes whenever he thinks of his mother. And I see the anger in his eyes when he looks at his father. I see the envy when he looks at his nii-san. And I see the hate he holds for me for taking away the only person who has nurtured his life for such a short time. In a way, through him, I see my pain. My anger. My envy. And my hate. So, that is why, I don't want us to separate. I want us to be close. As brother and sister I want us to understand each other. That is my dream, my goal. _

(Four years Later) 

His breath was coarse and hot. He had backed her up to the wall and stared down intensely at those green emerald orbs. One hand reached to touched the pink hair that felt as soft as silk in his fingers. The other touched her cheek, which were blushing red and fiery under his skin. She was between him now and there was no escape.

"Do you love me?" Sasuke closed in his face near hers, watching her eyes intently with desire. Their lips were only centimeters apart and yet, he didn't kiss her. He waited patiently for her answer as she continued to look nervous under his stare.

"Ano…" said Sakura, looking up at the tall Uchiha with his deep set onyx eyes. "I…I…" Her hands were placed on his front shirt from her previous action to push him away; though that didn't work out like she had planned. Her lips were parted, already hoping to wonder what those lips would feel like. Her eyes were probably going delusional just staring at his handsome face.

Just as Sasuke was closing in on their about to soon be kiss, Sakura turned her head away, closing her eyes tightly and felt the impact of his lips on her right cheek.

"I can't," said Sakura, opening her eyes slightly, as she winced under his glare. She didn't want to look at him. Not now. Not ever. However, she couldn't help but be pulled back into his deep eyes again. Slowly, Sakura turned her head to face Sasuke once more. His face was now inches away from her, still staring at her with the passion she had always wanted him to feel for her. "You know…that we can't be with each other."

"Do you think I give a damn?" asked Sasuke immediately, anger fusing under his breath. His eyes were now piercing and quickly he grabbed Sakura's peach colored hand. "I know that you love me. Tell me now."

"Stop…you're hurting me," whined Sakura as she used her other hand to try and pry him off.

"Tell me!" snapped Sasuke, tears now in his eyes. His hands immediately went to her shoulders and his grip tightened. "You don't know how much I need you right now."

Sakura's eyes widened,"Wait. You're acting irrational here. Maybe we can talk about it later." She was afraid, fearing for her life now. "Don't do this."

"You know I can," said Sasuke, his rage suddenly turning into a smile. He than tilted his head mischievously," You know I can."

"GET OFF OF HER!" shouted a voice.

Suddenly, Sakura screamed as she saw Naruto come in and punch Sasuke's lights out. Immediately, Sasuke fell to the floor, unconscious. His arms and legs spread out in defeat.

"Are you okay, Miki?" asked Naruto, holding onto Sakura tightly in his arms, sheltering her under his warmth.

Sakura nodded, slightly shaking, her arms holding onto Naruto's waist tightly. "It's alright, Koji. I'm okay. It's over now. It's all over now." Suddenly peach colored hands touched her chin and pulled her face to look at Naruto.

"I love you," said Naruto.

Sakura smiled at his touching words," I love you too, Koji. My past with Takomi is over now. I want my future to be with you."

The two lovers pulled their faces close together, mustering up the deepest passions in their eyes for each other.

THE END.

As the curtains closed, the audience immediately stopped and cheered the crowds with shouts of appraisals and comments.

From the audience, Hinata, watched, closing her mouth with her hand as tears brimmed down from her pearl white orbs. The seventeen year old couldn't believe that her brother, Sasuke, could act so well in the school drama play.

--

"Good job everyone!" exclaimed Jiraiya, as he clapped his hands together and patted several students in the back. "Awesome job! Especially to our three stars: Uzumaki, Haruno, and Uchiha!" The school play had been a hit tonight! This was their first annual play of the year and things were going awesome. Be a phesbian himself, Jiraiya, loved to be in the spotlight when he was young and had a knack for displaying his amazing "acting" capabilities upon others.

The stage crew and minor characters of the play shouted joyfully and clapped as they stared at the three who had gotten up after the curtains closed and were now standing next to each other by coincidence.

"EH?" exclaimed Sakura, blushing. She smiled as she scratched her head," Thank you, you guys! We couldn't have done it without you guys!" She smiled, dressed in a long skirt, pink shirt and her hair was tied in a low pony tail to express her character. Miki—a young nice girl with simplicity to add and long time friend of Koji.

"ALRIGHT!" exclaimed Naruto happily, holding a two thumbs up," WE ROCKED, didn't we, Sakura-chan?" He wore jeans and a white jacket, being Koji, he was supposed to be the nicest guy in the story, loving his childhood sweetheart, Miki.

Sakura bonked Naruto on the head," Hey! You weren't just _da bomb_. Sasuke was so much better!" She than clutched Sasuke's arm tightly who was standing next to her," You were so perfect being Takomi. Our last scene together was what I always imagined you to say to me." Her eyes were bright and loving the way Sasuke was always so quiet but wonderful that way. He was so mysterious. Everything a woman could die for.

Sasuke smirked, removing Sakura's arm off of him," Whatever." He was dressed in a black leather jacket with dark black khakis. He was Takomi—the bad boy who had never intended to fall in love with Miki but did anyway.

Sakura sighed as she leaned back, unable to hold in her fluttering heart," Perfect." Her daydreams always came in on unnecessary times.

Naruto caught her just in time thankfully," Ai-ya, Sakura-chan! You're so heavy!"

Too distracted to bonk Naruto again, Sakura fell into Naruto's arm, a dummy's smile plastered on her face. "Sasuke…my love."

Jiraiya laughed as everyone either stayed to watch or went to their clean-up duties. "Sasuke, you are one weird young man. Sakura's the prettiest girl at the school and you're treating her like that?"

Sasuke shrugged as Naruto tried to help Sakura stand up a few yards away from him. "She's too annoying for my taste."

Jiraiya shrugged, _Men like him always end up virgins anyway in the end. _He quickly ran to help Naruto with Sakura. "Hey! Naruto, be careful with the ladies."

Sasuke went to get changed, came out in jeans and a black shirt with a gray jacket on. Why did he have to take drama as an elective? It was so god-damn stupid. And stupid counselor Kakashi-sensei. The overall play was just dumb in his opinion. In Sasuke's mind, Takomi should have left Miki when she said in his face that she didn't love him anymore.

He quietly walked off the stage, pissed off that raging hormone girls would be running after him, after this performance. Some were already clinging onto him as he walked down the stage. He brushed them off and told them off as well.

"Get the hell away from me."

He had to _retrieve _Someone. Someone that he didn't expect had came to the play, and was now probably waiting for him. She was too much of a klutz to have him leave her alone. She would cause too many problems to his already crazy life.

--

The only words that came to Hinata's mind after the play was…

_Beautiful, _thought Hinata, moved with emotion at Sasuke's performance, _Just beautiful. _The pain, agony, and revelation of Koji's and Miki's love were so sad and _beautiful. _The way it started and the way it ended in the play. Though, they had gone through so much for each other, they were still together. Takomi's unrequited love was unbelievable as well, displaying affections and emotions that people everyday went through. _To desire to love someone is so powerful_, thought Hinata, as she slowly wiped her eyes with her hands hoping to meet up with Sasuke after the play. She was dressed in a black skirt that was to her knees and black shoes with white socks. She wore a blue cardigan sweater with a white laced shirt. Her short ebony hair had grown longer, reaching now to her shoulders and bangs on her forehead still. Some parts of her hair were tied back by a clip.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" exclaimed Chouji and Kiba as they sat next to Hinata with tears brimming down their eyes. The two had been holding onto each other, with suspense in their eyes and Hinata sat still watching the play with concentrated eyes.

"Ano…" said Hinata, to her classmates," Are you two okay?" She touched Kiba's shoulder getting ready to go. Immediately though she squealed as Kiba now hugged her tightly.

"It was so sad," cried Kiba, his head buried on Hinata's shoulder.

"Ah, Kiba-kun," said Hinata nervously, her face purely red with embarrassment and shock. One of her hands nervously patted him on the back. "Don't cry so much, it was just a play." She had known him for so long. Her friend ever since junior high along with Shino.

She gasped now, as Kiba held onto her tighter, oblivious of the way people were looking around at them, nor that he was making a really huge scene. The dog boy was still crying his heart out.

Immediately, Hinata placed both of her hands on his shoulder and tried to, as gently as possible, remove him away from her. People might get the wrong assumption. She had no idea that sad love stories made Kiba highly emotional.

"Kiba-kun…please…don't cry," said Hinata, in her usually gentle voice," How about we talk about it than?" She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling so uncomfortable now. "Eep!"

Tightly, Kiba held her, his eyes opening a little, his tears now gone. His head was now leaning on Hinata's shoulder as he held her tighter. He wouldn't let her go. Never. _Gomen, Hinata. _

"Kiba-kun…?" said Hinata innocently. Her eyes widening a bit at the sudden stop. Her arms on his shoulder immediately let go of him and dropped to her sides. "Why did you stop crying?"

Silence, Kiba still held onto Hinata. His eyes filled with confusion and happiness. Again, his arms were still wrapped around her. His spiky brown hair had grown longer higher up and he was considered as the best soccer player in the school's team. In every game, Hinata--his inspiration-- would always visit him at the games. How could he possibly tell her that watching the play had made him realize his feelings for her after four years of knowing each other?

"Get your hands away from her, idiot."

_Eh?_ Thought Kiba, blinking. _The voice…_

_is familiar. _

"Sasuke," said Hinata, surprisingly, looking up at a really ticked off Sasuke. Sasuke's hands were in his jean pockets and his eyes were glaring.

_Sasuke! _Thought Kiba shockingly suddenly freaked out," Ah! Hinata!" He immediately let go of Hinata right away. With so much force pushing at Hinata, she almost fell from her chair.

"Ano!" exclaimed Hinata as she hit the floor. The clatter of the chair, caused quite a commotion as the last of the audience turned their heads. Hinata was now sitting on the floor, her head bowed low.

"Hinata, are you okay?' asked Kiba, getting up and reaching down to help her. His hands reached for her shoulder. _You idiot, Kiba! How could you do such a stupid thing? Now she'll think you're all weird now. _

_Smack!_

"Move out of the way, dog boy," said Sasuke coldly as he moved passed Kiba. Sasuke roughly pulled Hinata up close to him.

"Baka," muttered Sasuke into Hinata's ear so no one could hear," Damn klutz."

Hinata blushed embarrassingly and frowned. "Gomen ne." She didn't mean to do such a thing by falling, however, she didn't expect Kiba to push her back so hard.

"Tch," said Sasuke as he pulled Hinata's arm roughly away from the crowds and out of the school.

Kiba stared at their backs as they disappeared from him. _Hinata…will you always hide behind your brother's shadow? _He sighed as he ran a hand through his brown hair.

"It's okay," said Shino, coming up behind Kiba," You'll be able to tell her next time."

"Shit, like I will," said Kiba, sighing.

Chouji watched the whole scene, not really doing anything. However, he did feel immense pity for Kiba. Being the goalie for the team, Chouji, and everyone else in the soccer team knew that Kiba had an interest in Hinata. Always, since she started to come to his games, and a few times when he got beat up real bad and she would tend to his injuries.

_However_, Chouji's eyebrows closed in as he watched his team captain's depressed sigh. _Sasuke was always there._ Everyone knew, and perhaps Hinata perchance, knew that the Uchiha boy was always watching over Hinata's action. Even though he seemed like he was acting like an overprotective brother, the demeaning manners he oppressed onto Hinata at school was noticeable. The way Hinata always tried to be more like a sister to Sasuke: no one, even Chouji, could understand why Sasuke made it seem like Hinata was poison instead.

Chouji sighed, his stomach grumbling after the play. He didn't even get to snag some snacks with him. Oh well.

As long as his close friends weren't hurt than he would take no matter into the business. Kiba would have another day to deal with Hinata.

--

The earlier commotion had reached the ears outside of the school. Sasuke and Hinata pushed their way from the crowd as comments passed around them.

"Why does Uchiha-san always have to help his sister?"

"She is so weak. He seems so aggravated every time she makes a clumsy mistake."

"I know. How pitiful."

"But don't you think they seem more like strangers than siblings?"

"I know. Even though they are step-siblings, they seem more like strangers living together."

_Shut up, _thought Sasuke, his eyes burning with rage as they passed by the students outside of the school. Did those assholes have to talk so loud and so casually? It wasn't any of their business anyway.

His hand on Hinata's had released instantly when they got out of the building and now he was walking ahead of her into the black car.

Hinata followed quickly behind and closed the door shut once the reached inside. "Sasuke…" _Did he feel angry because of what the students said? _She didn't mean to get him so upset. Maybe what they said was true. She was just a nuisance to everyone.

"Shut up," said Sasuke, looking the other way from Hinata," Tell your sympathetic stories to someone who cares." He was so tired of seeing her. For the past four years, her relentless attempts to treat him like they were actually siblings were so irritating.

Hinata felt a jab inside of her at his cold words. "I see." She spoke no more not even a congratulation that she wanted to say, in hopes of cheering him up.

She knew better than to tell things to Sasuke that he didn't care about.

The drive home was quiet that night. Hinata thanked the driver as Sasuke just walked inside the house, not even opening the door for her. He acted as if she wasn't even at the play. The maid had to unlock the door to let Hinata in.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hinata, I thought Master Sasuke would leave it open for you," said the maid.

"It's okay," said Hinata smiling a bit and waved it off. She walked up the stairs, entering her room for some sleep. Her eyes growing weary. _When will I be noticed? When will you see me as your sister, Sasuke? _

As Hinata opened the door to her room she plopped herself on her bed staring at the white ceiling above. _When will we understand each other?There were so many times that I wished i could just disappear. But why is it that I'm still here? _She didn't know why, but after the forbidden kiss four years ago, Hinata couldn't help but feel the fast pace of her heart when she was especially near Sasuke. Hinata crumpled herself together on the bed as she held onto her knees and closed her eyes. She waved off the thought, thinking it normal since it was her first kiss. Nothing else. But she would always wonder why it happened. Something she wanted to ask Sasuke someday when he will be ready to open his heart to her and they can be more of a family now.

_Goodnight, Sasuke. _

A pair of onyx eyes watched her take those steps up and disappear inside her room. He was leaning on his brother's door that was downstairs. Immediately once her presence was gone, Sasuke knocked.

"Have you broken her yet?' asked Itachi. He always asked Sasuke this every day when Hinata was no where in sight.

Sasuke immediately turned his head to see his nii-san standing by the living room. _Stupid idiot didn't even tell me he was there. _Sasuke hated to be outsmarted. Especially by his brother. Though he revered his brother for his many genius talents, they were rivals in everything.

Itachi's stayed where he was at and he tilted his head to lean on the wall. "Has she felt more miserable every day since four years ago?"

"Yes," said Sasuke coldly, his countless attempts to brush Hinata aside and treat her like a dog were working magic. He could see the tiredness in Hinata's eyes—the way she wanted to just give up being an Uchiha.

"Good," was Itachi's simple reply. His face stern and serious, though Sasuke noticed the gleam in those red blood eyes. "Hinata doesn't deserve to live as an Uchiha. She's a weak and pitiful bird in this cage of a house. Don't set her free, but make her die in here."

Sasuke nodded, wondering how the exhilaration would feel to see Hinata cry again before him. For four years, he hasn't heard her shed any tears for a while now.

Tears. Her tears. Those wonderful tender tears.

He wanted to see them. Full of pain and agony. That was what Sasuke desired most in his mind right now for the past four years. To see the one last precious gift of that damn woman, Hitomi, removed. To have her daughter forever done away with would solve it all. Breaking Hinata was so much sweeter and delicious than having Hinata die by his hands. Pain and agony. He wanted her to feel as much pain and sorrow he went through. He wanted Hinata to cry more than she ever would. A Denouement to release her broken spirit and crush it in his hands.

The taste would just be so wonderfully sweet. Sasuke could feel the pulse of his heart race now remembering the time that he had kissed Hinata. No one saw, no one heard, but it would be his secret. That way, Hinata would keep on pursuing him for answers to why he did such a thing to her. And little by little, he would break her hopes of knowing. And he will continue to do so until _that day_ comes.

_"A Mother is everything to a child. Its caretaker, its nurturer, and teacher to show the child how to love." _

Itachi watched as his brother walked away quietly. _You never got the chance to love anyone did you brother? _

_Soon, _thought Itachi, turning his head and his eyes glaring at the ticking time of the grandfather clock in the living room. _Otou-san will be broken, you will be broken, and most of all the ties of this family will be broken. I will destroy this family. I will not be weak. I will be strong. Because in the end, my experiment will prove true. _

Itachi took out the picture of a young girl with short ebony hair and pearl white orbs. His finger touched through the image of Hinata's innocent expression of fear and nervousness. _Soon…she will be the one to break you all one by one. _

_And than she will be mine. _

Author's notes: Oooo. What will happen next? Lol. Find out on the next chappie. PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear what you guys thought of it! (smily facey) it was probably boring haha but I hope u guys enjoyed it.hehe and sorry for the use of language in here and what jiraiya said. he is such a perv so i wanted him to say this to bring out his character. hehe.


	4. the start of jealousy?

Author's Notes: HEY READERS! Sorry for the long update and THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR! Hehe. I hope you enjoy the new chappie::smiles::

Ah! And to answer the MAIN question set off by many of the reviewers after chapter 3. Hehe. It seems that a lot of you guys are wondering if this is incest. Sorry that I couldn't reply to you guys because in a way (hopefully this isn't too pitiful) I never thought about that. However, initially I didn't think it was incest since the three had never had a 'childhood' together. In fact, remember in ch. 2 that the young hinata notes to herself that she was never really close to her family while her mother was alive. And thus she said that she never really considered the two as her brothers but rather people living in a house together. Well. Now she is trying to live up to her mother's words and so that's why she wants to be a better sister. I hope that you guys don't get mad if you think it is incest but they are not related( well…distant but not close) so yea. But please don't get angry. I love you guys::smiley facey::

Chapter 4:

_**Sometimes the things we want **_

_**Are the things we can't keep**_

_**And that's what makes me so foolish.**_

_**To believe in things that **_

_**Will never come true.**_

_**You can never be mine.**_

_My onii-san, Itachi. He is a mysterious man and often he holds things to himself. I've only seen him speak a few times, and during those times, he looks tired and restless. I don't know why he treats himself so cruelly. All I ever remembered him during his childhood was read, study, and follow Father to work to observe the atmosphere of the company. It never made sense to me why such a young boy would put himself through such hardships and keep himself locked up inside. I didn't know why but, his actions made me very sad. Thus, I learned to heed my mother's warning. _

"_Your older brother Itachi, Hinata, desires something that he knows he cannot have. You must learn to watch him carefully." _

_I have not yet learned to what my mother meant to this day. _

"I'm coming!" exclaimed Hinata hurriedly as she came out of the back room with the fresh soup. She was dressed in comfy jeans and a long black shirt wearing a blue apron and old tennis shoes. Her ebony hair was kept back by a high pony tail with a hairnet. Her hands were covered with mittens as she held the huge pot as strong as she could to place it in front of Mrs. Suzuki and than take the empty pot back to be filled up.

"Ah, yum," said Mrs. Suzuki cheerfully as she peered at the hot soup," Thank you, dear." She than got her ladle and resumed her job. "Here you go, sir. Enjoy."

The elderly man nodded," Thank you," and went to go sit with other people who had come for the donation of food offered by Uchiha Corporations.

Hinata walked back out, resuming her duties as well to pass out the bread to the people waiting in a line. "Enjoy, ma'am."

"Thank you so much! Your father is a good man," said the woman happily as she stared at Hinata," Our family owes him so much for giving such donations." Everyone in line held empty trays, awaiting eagerly for the food to be distributed to them by the volunteers and workers of Uchiha Corporations.

Hinata nodded and smiled back," He is and thank you."

It was the annual food banquet where Uchiha Corporations would donate millions of money to aide the poor who were not financially able to buy food for their families.

"Enjoy," said Hinata as more people came to get their meals. Hinata made it her top priority to attend her father's community service so as to bring a good look to the company and also to help the needy. After all, Hinata had been doing it for years already.

She only hoped that Sasuke would show up once for any of the events.

Out of the corner of his eye, Itachi watched as his little step-sister continued to smile and aide the poor. He was standing along with other representatives of Uchiha Corporations as they watched the process of Operation: Food Banquet go into action. Fugaku made it required that employees of Uchiha Corp. must participate in the charitable events so as to show that they really cared about the public welfare.

This was started when Itachi's mother, Mikoto, had proposed an idea since she—like Hinata—had participated voluntarily in events such as these before she married Fugaku.

Hitomi had been too ill to make presence in these charity events.

Itachi took his duty to stand watch for guard in case anything happened. The event was held outside of the building where people of all walks of life could come and eat. Even though it was crowded, the Uchiha corporations had been allowed by the city of Tokyo to block part of the streets for usage of serving the poor. The media was everywhere to witness the annual event and Itachi was in charge of speaking for the cameras.

"Sir," spoke a security guard, who had just arrived to speak with Itachi. "The press wants to interview you this year again for the annual progress of Operation: Food Banquet."

Itachi nodded, his eyes shifting from the Hinata to another direction where the press stood all bunched together with cameras. He immediately walked towards them, with a security guard on either side of him and in front and back of him.

"Uchiha Itachi! Could you care to explain the progress this year for Operation: Food Banquet? It seems that statistics has shown that more money was placed in this year's order than for that of the last five years." asked a newspaper editor.

Itachi spoke calmly, his voice and serious. He stared at the woman in front of him who had asked him with stern eyes," Uchiha Corporations this year's profits has increased dramatically. So as a donation, we have opted to increase this year's money for Operation: Food Banquet. It will be a tremendous benefit for the families in Tokyo who are having financial problems."

"Would you say that this is due to your leadership in Uchiha Corp. alongside your father, Uchiha Hiashi? You are the second heir Uchiha Corp. and at such a young age have demonstrated advanced skills in the business world."

Itachi couldn't help but smile a bit deviously at this question, obviously interesting. "I would have to say that all the members of my father's board are to be considered as well in the matter concerning the boost of money that was put into this charitable event. They are also the leaders and advisors behind the company's increasing profits. I am only a part of that group and so cannot take full credit for such actions alone."

"How about the unknown presence of your brother Uchiha Sasuke? Your sister Uchiha Hinata has made frequent visits to the company's charitable event even though she is not of blood relation to your family yet your brother has made no appearance."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the mention of Sasuke—the fool's constant belligerent absence from the charity events. "My brother Sasuke has never made any presence into the charitable events but that does not mean that he doesn't help in the process. He never had a liking to being watched by so many people in the public." And thus the answer he gave to satisfy the need of the press and keep up his brother's "reputation."

Itachi than bowed," Thank you for your time, but I must resume my duties." He than started to walk away as

still many other reporters shouted him to come back. He ignored the questions shouted at his back, glad that he got the interrogation over with.

"Wait!!! I'm from one of the teen magazines!! Could you please answer a question concerning your availability status? Are you with anyone recently? It's an Uchiha tradition that you must choose a fiancé at the age of 23 and you are twenty-two. Are you going to live up to that tradition?"

At the notion of this question, Itachi's footsteps halted. With also this sudden notion, all the press in the surrounding area went quiet. **The **Uchiha Itachi had suddenly stopped to answer a question when his back was turn towards them. This must surely be an interesting question and to think that no one bothered to ask such a thing.

Itachi slowly turned around, curious to see who had asked the question.

A woman who looked like she was twenty years old was facing him. She was dressed in a stylish green dress with a v-neck center and a ribbon in the middle with long tresses of blonde hair flowing down and bright blue eyes. She had a notepad and a bright pink pen on the other hand. She winked at Itachi as he turned around so as to catch his attention. "Right here, Itachi-san."

Itachi only continued to stare at such a pretty girl who seemed to be flirting with him with the wink.

"Your question is the first I've heard ever," said Itachi, as he stared continued to stare straight in the eyes of the reporter girl from some flimsy teen magazine. The reporter gulped as she held her breath, hoping not be yelled at. "And it's interesting." Itachi hoped that Hinata wasn't paying attention seeing that the press was unusually quiet. "I plan to choose a bride sometime when I turn twenty-three. However, for now, I have no attachments." He than walked away, fixing his tie as the reporter girl still constantly stared at him.

Her blue bright eyes had been drawn to his eyes. They were so red, like _blood_. As if they contrasted with her bright blue ones.

_Available, huh? _

Itachi went back to his usual position, at standing watch. The question that girl had asked earlier had certainly changed his mood. He hadn't forgotten the old tradition of the Uchiha marriage and yet he had never time to find his future wife. How ironic was that.

"Ano…gomen ne!"

Itachi turned is head slowly as he eyed Hinata apologizing to a young girl who was standing across from Hinata. He had noticed that the bread was on top of the short girl's head.

"I didn't notice that you were…ano…so short and I thought I would be able to throw it over to your tray…" said Hinata blushing as she continued to apologize to the eight year old girl. Hinata brought her hands together and did about two bows before she heard laughter.

"Haha. _YOUR_ fun-ny!!" laughed the girl as she grabbed the bread from her head," Thank you, miss!" She than walked ahead to get her soup.

"Eh?' said Hinata as she stared at the eight year old girl with wide eyes. _She's not angry? _"Ano…thank you for not being angry with me." As she said that, the other people behind her laughed and Hinata only blushed with embarrassment.

"It's okay miss."

"No need to overreact on such a thing."

"A piece of bread never hurt nobody!"

Itachi continue to watch with amusement as he saw Hinata blush more as she continued with her work. Though his smile was hidden behind his serious face, he knew that inside, he was yearning for her.

He had been for the past nine years.

_Your smile is so delicious, dear Hinata. Do smile more why don't you? _

As long as Sasuke wasn't the one who would make her smile.

--

"Uchiha-san…um…could you please not sleep like that during the meeting?" asked Mr. Narita as the middle aged man stared at his boss's youngest son. He had been sitting next to the young Uchiha and could hear Sasuke's small snores like it was a bulldozer constructing a building. Mr. Narita had been glad that no one else seemed bothered or even noticed the snores like he did. Or else the other company partners who attended today's meeting would have had a different opinion on the Uchiha family which would mean damage to the company's standing.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, revealing tired onyx pupils. "It's over already?"

Mr. Narita nodded, adjusting his glasses as he looked at Sasuke nervously. "Hurry up, sir! Your father is expecting you to walk out with him to the Operation: Food Banquet event outside. He's making a speech and he needs you there to be with him alongside Uchiha Itachi-san."

Sasuke groaned as he slowly got up from his seat. He wiped the drool from his mouth as he slowly followed Mr. Narita—the most timid man that Sasuke ever met. Sasuke wore a black business suit with a blue tie and a white shirt underneath. His spiky ebony hair was up and he looked extremely handsome as the female employees stopped to stare at him. His hands were inside his pant pockets as he walked and his eyes began to open up more as the sunlight hit his eyes. His father was standing at the entrance and was probably awaiting Itachi as well.

Sasuke smirked, _Hah. Itachi is probably trying to hurry up to get to father as well. _

However as he neared his father, Itachi's form suddenly appeared. _Dammit, he was just hiding from me wasn't he? _Itachi turned back and gave Sasuke a smirk and Sasuke only growled in anger as he took his place along Fugaku.

"I want you two on your best behavior," said Fugaku quietly, his eyes staring prominently at the crowds.

"Of course," said Itachi, his eyes serious as well.

Sasuke only smirked," Tch."

"I mean it," said Fugaku seriously. And soon the three men walked as they greeted the cameras and people in their quest to reach the podium in the middle of the reserved area. Hundreds and perhaps more, stood up in applause for the food that they had received for the day.

Immediately on their best behavior, Sasuke and Itachi stood beside their father with serious faces.

Hinata stood behind the other volunteers as she watched both of her brothers take their place beside her father. Hinata wiped the last sweat off her face with her arm as she looked at her three family members stare out into the crowds of onlookers. She smiled as she saw how handsome the three looked all together in business suits. _Like father, like sons. _

"Ne, Hinata-san, your brothers are definitely quite the lookers," said various women on the work squad.

Hinata nodded as she smirked lightly," Yes, they are." And she laughed with the women started as they started to giggle to themselves. "You guys, c'mon. You're all married!" She only laughed some more as the women quieted their noise, begging Hinata not to tell their husbands.

--

"Good bye, Miss Hinata. Thank you for helping us," said the volunteers after clean-up was finished.

Hinata bowed back to the volunteers. " My pleasure." Her hairnet was gone and so her hair was now in the high pony tail. Hinata's bangs were pulled back by clips and still wore the black shirt and comfy jeans and old tennis shoes; not bothering to change out of her sweaty clothes. Hinata turned around only to almost bump into a wall.

"Watch where you're going."

Hinata immediately loked up and as she stared into the face of Sasuke, a blush formed. "A-ano…S-sasuke."

"Let's go. Father wants you to leave for home early with me since we have school tomorrow."

Hinata nodded as she looked at the ground, trying to calm her blush. "Okay." Why was she blushing so much when she was around Sasuke?

The footsteps of Sasuke already walking away caught Hinata's attention as she looked up. " W-wait, Sasuke."

Sasuke slowly stopped and turned around, his onyx eyes staring into her white pearl ones. Why did he suddenly feel like he wanted to stare at those eyes? "…Yea?"

Hinata nervously raised the two white grocery bags that had been in her hands as she stared at Sasuke with a blush again. "I-I kept some of the soup that I helped make today. Would you like to try some later?" She hoped he wouldn't decline.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he stared at Hinata with his disbelieving eyes," Tch. You _seriously_ think that I'll try _that._" He than turned around and started to walk away. _You're too pathetic Hinata._

Hinata could feel her heart drop at Sasuke's answer. She knew that trying the soup would be something new for Sasuke since Sasuke often enjoyed dining in expensive restaurants or being served the best meals; however, his answer was cold and harsh. Hinata couldn't help but feel hurt.

_Demo….I still want you to accept me, Sasuke. _

Hinata sighed as she followed after her brother with quickened steps. She didn't want him to get upset at her again.

Only to have her arms pulled back.

"Huh?" said Hinata as she turned around to face someone. "Oh, Itachi." Her eyes widened as the red eyes of her brother were so fierce and angry but yet he looked as if he was trying to keep the feelings bottled up inside. Hinata only worried more as Itachi than took both of her white grocery bags from her fingers by force with one hand and started to walk ahead and even passed Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes pricked wide with interest as he watched Itachi place the goods inside the back of the trunk. Sasuke stopped to watch before getting inside the car as Itachi walked back towards Hinata.

"Itachi, what is it-" said Hinata as her arm was suddenly pulled forward as her older brother began to pull at her to walk faster with his other free arm. _I guess never mind._

"Walk faster from this time now," said Itachi briskly as he pushed Hinata inside the car. Hinata yelped as she felt the force as her body lay over the seat before adjusting herself.

"Itachi why," said Hinata as she slowly brought herself up. "You seem-"

"Take her home," said Itachi as he turned to stare at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared with a bit of surprise at his brother's action and at the sight Itachi's red eyes flaring with rage as if something had triggered his anger badly. "What the hell is up with you?"

"Father and I will be home later," said Itachi as he walked towards the entrance of the building.

Sasuke stared wildly at his older brother until he disappeared behind the rotating doors of the building.

Only than did that generate the idea in Sasuke's head.

_Was it me or…..was he jealous just a moment ago?_

Sasuke than quickly turned towards the worried Hinata—whose white eyes never stopped looking at the direction Itachi had taken.

_What are you doing to Itachi, Hinata?_

Author's Notes: Hey readers, again! did you like it? I hope u guys did, and I hope it wasn't too corny or confusing. But if you have answers feel free to ask. D PLEASE REVIEW::smiley facey::oh. and sorry if there were any grammatical errors. ::sweatdrop::


	5. Pillar

Author's Notes: Hey readers! here is the next installation! hope u guys will enjoy it! THANK U FOR ALL OF LAST CHAPTER'S REVIEWS! LOVE YOU GUYS! **PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 5:

_**I'm asking you to hold **_

_**My hand for eternity**_

_**I'm watching you intently**_

_**The smiles you give **_

_**You are innocent like **_

_**A pink carnation **_

_**You can never be mine. **_

_Why is it that when I see him by himself I want to go after him? Why is it that when I lose all hopes, just hearing his voice lightens my hope little by little. Allow me to hold onto these feelings forever. No matter how hard it gets I want to keep believing that having these feelings are okay. Don't take them away. I beg of you God, allow me to keep these thoughts within me. _

"What do you mean you want to go undercover?" exclaimed Sarutobi Asuma exasperatedly. The thirty three year old man scratched his beard as he looked at his employee with frustration. Sarutobi Asuma, the owner of Shooting Star Magazine, which was a teen magazine focused on getting the full scoops on the stars of Japan with the addition of other teen assortments added to create _spice _to the promotion of the company's magazines, stared at the young woman. A natural "player" he toyed with the gold ring on his right hand ring finger. He scratched his nose a bit as he continued to stare back at the young blonde woman.

Yamanaka Ino tapped her shoes intermittently as she placed her hands roughly on top of her boss's black desk. She was dressed in black dress pants and a blue tang top with a white thin jacket with long flowing blonde hair down her back, Ino's cerulean eyes glared at her longtime boss angrily. "Sir! I want to take this case! I can go undercover and figure out the mystery behind the Uchiha family!"

"Hah!" exclaimed Asuma sarcastically as he looked through one of his drawers and pulled out a cigar. He took out his gold lighter and lit the cigar, placing it in his mouth. "That's what you said about the other cases, but every time you fail me miserably Yamanaka!" He stood up from his leather chair, he was dressed in a dark leather suit with flashing white shoes. He stared at the young twenty year old girl with disinterested eyes," Looky here, Yamanaka. I chose you to become Shooting Star's Magazine reporter because you have the guts, the cleverness, the sharpness, and the looks. Babe, if you keep believing that behind every rich, single, hot man, lies a dark secret than you're a wacko for sure! Give me evidence to believe you _at least!_ I don't want the crap that's all in your head Yamanaka, you hear me?"

Asuma was flaring all right and he took the cigar away from his mouth, holding onto it now. His eyes were now gazing intensely as he stared at his young employee. She was the best at what she did; however, her mind was still fresh and young, still not realizing that money was being wasted if she didn't get any REAL information!!!

_But I was hard on her, _thought Asuma as he looked at Ino, sighing a bit. He knew that at such a young age, Ino was naïve and like most young adults were still trying to get used to the real world. He only knew too well of the hardships that he faced when he was still at that ripe age. Asuma sighed as his glare lessened as he ran a hand through his black hair. Ino's head was drooped down, probably trying to suppress the anger or anxiety all within herself. _Gah! I hate it when I get all moody!_

"I'm sorry sir," said Ino softly. Her head still looking down, her arms slowly lifted from Asuma's desk now pulling to her sides.

Asuma raised an eyebrow, not realizing that the hot-headed blond would ever give up so easily in her life. She was so spirited when she had gone to the interview two years ago and was continually the same. But this was new.

"I know that I haven't been getting anywhere ever since you hired me," said Ino as her eyes were getting watery beneath her bangs," But I'm begging you. Allow me to have this chance. I don't know why, but when I was at the Operation: Food Bank, I felt something sir. Something that I haven't in my life, like a deep calling, that what I'm about to find out will be BIG, sir, something so _huge._ I don't know what it is, but I'm sure that if you give me this last chance than I will make sure Shooting Star becomes the top teen magazine in all of Japan." Slowly at her last words, Ino had looked into Asuma's eyes.

_Determination, _thought Asuma as he stared at Ino's bright eyes. He knew that if she screwed up again, he would have to fire her for sure. Even Ino herself knew this and yet she was still taking the chance. Asuma sighed as he placed the cigar in his mouth. _Mother used to say I was always a softie when it came to women. _He just couldn't stand it if he ruined this young girl's chance. "Fine," with a wound up sigh Asuma agreed.

Ino's eyes lit up and she squealed," Really, sir?" She placed her hands to her mouth, trying to hold in her excitement.

Asuma nodded and winked," Yea, now don't disappoint me now okay?" He raised a thumb up for good luck.

Ino jumped radically up and down as she turned around and did a small hooray with her hands. "Sugoi! I'm so happy, sir, I promise you I won't let you down!" Her once sad eyes now bright and sure!

Asuma nodded and held up a finger and speaking through a cigar," Now, you know what happens if you fail me again, Yamanaka."

Ino nodded seriously," Yes, I know sir. But I promise you-"

Asuma nodded," Yes, yes. Now, let's see." And Asuma took small strides towards Yamanaka as she abruptly stood tall and straight like a soldier. "I want you to have a year's "investigation" got it? Gather as much information as you need! You have to report to me monthly until we can gather up yummy information for the writing of the article as soon as possible. Do what you can, but make sure that you don't become haggled in all the business of the Uchiha's. If they catch you trying to loot out any devious information about them, than you'll be dog meat for sure!"

Ino nodded, looking straight ahead of her," Yessir!"

Asuma nodded as he looked at Ino's soldier like stance. He couldn't help but grin," Alright! You may leave now!" Ino nodded, walking off proudly in her white heels.

As Ino closed the door behind Asuma's office, her back leaned on the wall. _Eeeeeee! I can't believe that the boss lets me go undercover! Yes! _Ino smiled as she took out a small photo from her dress pockets. A smile creased her lips as she stared at the picture.

Next to the thirteen year old Uchiha Itachi stood an eleven year old Ino. She had long blonde pigtails on her hair and Itachi's hand was on her head, patting it. His red eyes were emotionless and the two of them were dressed in the same school uniform.

_Soon…Itachi…I'll get to see you again, even though you've forgotten me. I'll promise you that I'll keep our promise. _

Her soft pink lips placed a small kiss on the picture, savoring the face of her childhood crush in her hand. Ino couldn't help but let out another happy squeal as she walked away from the boss's office.

--

For three days he hasn't seen her.

Itachi lay back on the sofa of his office. One of the top buttons of his white shirt was taken off as he placed an arm around the woman co-worker lying asleep in his arm. Her long tresses of brown hair grazed his neck slightly as she slept peacefully with her head on his shoulder. Dressed in a red suit, Morisato Yuko, moaned a little as she shifted position, moving slightly away from Itachi, and turning her head away. Her hands lay loosely to her side as her peachy skin turned away from him.

She was his secretary. And yet their affair had been going on ever since Itachi himself had gotten into the workforce at his father's company after he graduated from college. She was two years older than him, but yet Itachi couldn't help her advances toward him. The way she would smile at him, or do other things to provoke him to go against the company rules of dating. He was a man that enjoyed intrigue. To make it even worse for their situation, she had been married—a forced engagement Yuko said. They never did anything…scandalous…but if kisses, dates, gifts, and hugs counted as scandalous as _doing it_ than surely the two were having a shameful affair.

His red eyes glared at the ceiling atop as he remembered Hinata's words to Sasuke. His eyes only narrowed as he focused his memory on the embarrass smile that had graced her lips when she spoke so "_heavenly" _to him with her nervous chatter.

_Hinata nervously raised the two white grocery bags that had been in her hands as she stared at Sasuke with a blush again. "I-I kept some of the soup that I helped make today. Would you like to try some later?"_

She never offered anything _to him, _Itachi raised an eyebrow, his fingers flexing themselves. More in fact, she had never offered him anything. It had always been Sasuke Hinata went after, torturing Itachi all those years with her constant struggle to make _only_ _Sasuke _happy. Itachi laughed to himself mentally, wondering when he started to get so jealous.

_She is beyond comprehension_, Itachi told himself as his eyes lazily stared at the tiles on the ceiling, envisioning her calm face and ebony hair. _Her tranquil silent attitude, her over apologies, her stuttering, everything about her is…not understandable. _The twenty-two year old, with his free hand, began to reach out up above his head as he still sat on the sofa, grasping onto her face in his mind. She was like air to him: Always there but unattainable to the feel, the touch. Itachi gave a sad smile, slowing bringing down his arm to his side. His eyes now shifted to the ground, emptying out all other thoughts but Hinata's face.

_Everything. Everything I did was for her and to think that a man like me would have the full ambitions of doing all this for a woman. _Itachi chuckled and it started to get louder as well, stirring up Yuko from her sleep. As Itachi began to laugh at his own petty desires, he remembered when he wanted to take over the Uchiha business for domination, a standing of power, and succeed his father's business. His young boyhood had been revolved around the corporate world; always doing what he thought _was_ his duty. He never questioned anything nor did he feel the need to embrace other factors of life that were out of the business world.

However it all changed for him. That one day, that one event, that one girl. Itachi only laughed more hysterically not realizing how weak he had become over the years that Hinata had stayed with them, still laughing like a madman. _She was just six at the time and yet she went through so much more than her age could handle. _Itachi could see it, the worry in her eyes, the sadness, the timid stuttering, the blushes. It was everything that Hinata contained throughout even her teenage years and now into young adulthood.

That event long ago, the party where he first met Hinata, she would have been his fiancé. Seeing the little Hyuuga Hinata _intrigued_ Itachi very much. The eleven year old Itachi now had a new purpose to fulfill in the business world: Be good enough for this innocent child to love him, to make her proud of him, and importantly for her to think of him as more than just a fiancé.

"What's wrong Itachi?" asked Yuko. Her eyes finally opened revealing chestnut orbs. Her hand reached softly to touch his right cheek and slowly bringing it down to the base of his chin, holding gently. She loved this man, more than anything. He may be younger than her by two years, but his personality placed him at a much older person, so wise and calm. Itachi was so much a better man than her own husband, who she had married because of an engagement long ago. She was not going to lose Uchiha Itachi, even if it meant her own demise.

Her eyebrow creased upward in worry as her voice had quieted down his laughing. "I'm worried about you."

"It's nothing," said Itachi, his red killer eyes staring into Yuko's eyes. He continued to stare into those orbs, imagining if this was even real, that he was with a married woman, that the girl he loved was his step-sister, his brother his enemy, and his father only a person he lived with. Itachi blinked once as he continued to stare into Yuko, a very beautiful woman.

"Really?"

Itachi slowly nodded, his eyes following her pink lips, as his head leaned in toward her face. "Yes, dear." And he sealed her lips silently, his red eyes staring at her closed ones.

Yuko opened her eyes once Itachi pulled away. Herself obviously breathless as she watched Itachi get off from the sofa.

"You should leave now," said Itachi, walking to his desk, grabbing his papers. "I'm leaving."

Yuko stood up as well, straightening her clothes," I suppose. You know I hardly get to see you since you haven't been staying after work with me for the past few weeks, just leaving me to all your paperwork and filing with _no fun_." She turned away, grabbing her black leather purse. "Takashi has been finally suspecting us. I fear he'll soon know." Yuko sighed this time. It was in the early morning already and his calls at work were becoming annoying. "I know he cheats on me too, but his stupid obssessive "disorder" is really pissing me off."

Itachi nodded," I see."

Yuko placed on her black coat and turned around, her eyes drawn to his back facing her. Her red heeled shoes slowly made their way to him, tapping the ground. Gently her arms encircled his waistline, pulling herself close to him, her head leaning on his back. She sighed as she took in his scent and a smile came across her lips.

"I love you, Itachi. I won't stop even if he finds out. I don't care if Takashi and I get a divorce, as long as I'm with you. My marriage was forced anyway, giving me no time to fall in love with anyone. No chance, no miracle, until now. _You _are my miracle now, Itachi. I love you so much," said Yuko breathlessly as she felt his overwhelming warmth on his back. She slowly let him go, kissed his back and walked out of the door, her footsteps could be heard from the silent building.

Itachi silently listened to the footsteps walking away. As soon as he heard no more, his arm swept across his desk wiping away all of his work, his labtop, his lamp, just everything that was in his way at the moment. His arms were placed on the desk, his breathing sharp and still, and his red eyes gleaming from the nightlights of the clear window in his office.

_Fugaku than spoke again. "You will also be having a new sister named Hinata."_

_Itachi bowed to the two new family members "It is a pleasure, okaa-san and little sister."_

Itachi smirked, remembering when he had greeted Hitomi and Hinata so politely. "More like _hell _it was to greet her as sister."

He could never profess his love or even show Hinata how much he had come to love her. All he could do now was break apart the family, tear his father apart, and bring his brother to ruin.

And it was all for _her. _

He was a fool but yet he couldn't help but wish that someday all of his cruel and delicious tactics would bring Sasuke most of all into oblivion.

Itachi would be a madman if he could not have _sweet, innocent, pure_ Hinata as his own priceless _pearl._

--

The school bell had rung for class to end and Hinata walked to her locker, opening the lock, and took out her books for the day. She closed it and turned, suddenly a fright came upon her face.

"Ah…gomen ne," said Kiba, as he scratched his hair nervously. His eyes stared into Hinata's with his face close to hers. He really enjoyed looking into her white pearl orbs.

Hinata's eyes lit up relieving herself of the scare," Kiba." She hadn't seen him since the play a month ago. He had always been avoiding her or giving her a small "hello" here and there, but besides that, he never even spoke in a conversation. Shino was the only one that Hinata had ever access to talked to and he never told her what was up with Kiba. Quickly remembering what had happened at the play replayed in Hinata's mind and a blush came to Hinata's cheeks. "Ah…is there…s-something you wanted to tell me." Her eyes quickly averted Kiba's, now looking at the ground.

Kiba sighed to himself as he stared at Hinata's pitiable form. _I want to tell you that I like you, dammit. _However, Kiba couldn't stand her nervous form. He knew that she now didn't feel comfortable around him after he had hugged her after the play. "I-I just wanted to say hello that's all. I Gotta go to practice. Bye!" Kiba pinched himself, leaning in close to Hinata as she still stared at the ground and kissed her on the cheek. "Gomen ne." He than ran off, hoping that he wouldn't regret it later.

Other students gaped as they saw the kiss on the cheek.

"Did Kiba-san just kiss Hinata-san on the cheek?"

"Are they going out? I always thought they were just friends."

"Whoa. I heard he liked her, but I didn't think he would act so fast."

Hinata placed a hand on the kissed cheek and walked quickly away. _H-How…could Kiba do that? _Her footsteps led her away from the school. Her white eyes peered outside for the car. _S-Sasuke should be out now. _Her white orbs looked around as her feet quickened the pace to get away from the school as soon as possible. Her face as red as a tomato.

"Miss Hinata," shouted the driver. He was standing outside of his car, waving at the miss yards away.

Hinata gave a small smile as she walked over to him. "Hello."

"Shall we get going? Mister Sasuke is already inside."

"H-hai," said Hinata as she got inside the car. Her eyes forced themselves to stay away from Sasuke as she focused on cooling down her red cheeks. _Breathe Hinata, breathe gently and calmly. _Hinata's eyes sadly stared out at the school building. She never expected one of her best friends to kiss her, especially Kiba. He was just like a brother to her and more than that, someone who Hinata was actually not afraid to talk to. Hinata sighed softly to herself, wondering how she would get out of this dilemma. First a hug that seemed to be like more than just as a friend, and than now a kiss on the cheek. Hinata touched her cheek where Kiba had kissed it. Her eyes lowered to her knees, hoping that it was just a mistake that Kiba had done that it was merely something else.

"What's up with you?" asked Sasuke coldly, his onxy orbs turning to face his estranged step-sister oddly. He noticed that she looked distressed, but he had never seen her so out of character. She was usually quiet and calm when they came home from school and of course most of the time.

Hinata quickly turned to her brother," Ano…nothing. I was just in a hurry."

Sasuke shrugged looking away.

Hinata sighed in relief that he didn't suspect anything. Her body leaned back in the seat, hoping to become more relaxed when they got home. Her ebony hair was tied low in a ponytail as Hinata continued to stare out into the buildings and people emptily. Her fingers slowly reached for the window button, lowering the window a bit as air rushed in, blowing a few strands of her bangs.

_He's right here, next to me. Even when I'm sad or lonely, he's just here, like a pillar. He doesn't console, speak, or show warmth. All he does is stay where I stay. That's all we can ever be for each other. Pillars that will always be parallel, but as they say, can never touch. _

Author's Notes: Hey readers! thank u for reading this. i hope it isn't going TOO SLOW or confusing (scratch head) since there has been not really any sasuhina fluff. but i hope u guys can realize that i want to not just show romance but also DRAMA since it is one of the genres of this story. so yea! hehe. ::smiles:: anywayz, i hope again that this chapter wasn't boring. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND please review!!! stay tuned for the next installation. ::smiles::


	6. bad person

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! WOW! it's been a long time since i've updated and i'm sorry for the long wait. I really want to thank everyone who has been keeping in touch with Pink Carnation and I loved reading everyone's reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I must admit it is quite long. ENJOY and Please read and review!

Chapter 6:

**You can never be mine,**

**And it is as simple as that.**

She sighed with content as she felt his kisses on her neck. And then suddenly, she opened her eyes to face reality. Haruno Sakura sighed, placing her head on the desk. She was in her homeroom class and school was about to start in five minutes. Her emerald eyes stayed glued to the empty desk in front of her. Sakura gave a deep sigh, frowning in the process.

_Sasuke...why are you constantly in my mind?_

"Sakura-chan!"

"Waah!" shouted Sakura as she felt Naruto slap her back hard. Sakura turned around and saw Naruto's gleaming expression. "Idiot!" Sakura stood up and punched Naruto in the arm.

"Whoa!" moaned Naruto, grabbing his right arm painfully," Why did you have to hit so hard? You usually don't get this angry!" He went to his seat which was across from Sakura's and sat down, still rubbing his right arm. Several students turned to watch them and snickers could be heard inside the classroom.

"Just shut up, everyone, with your damn snickering!" barked Sakura, looking around, her face red. She slumped back into her seat with her arms crossed. "Stupid, Naruto," she mumbled. Looking up again, her face lit up as she saw Sasuke enter the classroom. "Sasuke!"

Naruto turned to look at Sakura, his blue eyes noticing how she suddenly sat more straight and a big smile was now on her face. "Tch," he remarked as he turned to look at Sasuke. "Hey, you're not usually late, what's the matter?"

Sasuke shrugged, his school backpack at one side of his shoulder, as he sat in his seat. He took off his backpack and laid back on his chair. Sakura giggled and leaned herself closer so she could touch his hair softly. "Dont. Touch."

Sakura nodded and moved her fingers back," Okay, Sasuke." There were more snickers in the room again and Sakura stuck her tongue out at her female peers in her classroom. "You're just jealous," she whispered loudly and Sasuke only rolled his eyes. He stopped leaning back and instead placed his arms on the desk and covered his head.

"Another added problem to a crappy morning," he muttered and closed his eyes.

--

Hinata sat on the ground in her bedroom. Her knees were brought up and her body was still shaking from this early morning. She was still in her pajamas and her long hair was messily tied in a low ponytail. Her eyes were closed and her breaths were slowing coming back to normal. _I-I shouldn't h-have, _Hinata gulped, her fingers around her knees still shaking, _w-woken up. _She opened her eyes, revealing that they had been red from tears.

It was like a nightmare.

--

Hinata woke up to large poundings on the front door. She was surprised to find it 1:26 a.m. in the morning. Her eyes were instantly looking at the dark sky outside of her window, and she was curious to who it was standing in front of the house. Her step-father wasn't home, but called in earlier to say he would be sleeping at the building. Itachi had not been home for three days already and it would shock her to believe he would arrive home in this manner. However, Hinata got up groggily and walked down the stairs. Seeing no signs of Sasuke, Hinata knew he was still asleep. Hinata approached the door and peeked in the small opening. Her pearl orbs suddenly widened and Hinata quickly unleashed the locks and opened the door.

"Itachi," she gasped. He was standing in front of her, his red eyes she feared so much about him staring straight into her own eyes. Somehow, she felt somewhat terrified that she was to greet him and especially at this time. "D-did you forget y-your k-keys?" She spoke softly in a nervous manner. By opening the door, the cold breeze of the night air entered the house and Hinata could not help but shiver.

Itachi was breathing hard, exhaling and inhaling deeply. He could feel it. His heart stretching and his fingers suddenly itching to touch her face. He could see the moonlight ease upon her pale-textured face and the look of fright she gave him was making it hard for Itachi to imagine that she could still be so beautiful even in fear. However, his exterior remained calm and serious. Even with all the effects Hinata gave him, he felt himself growing more and more passed his limit. His eyes never leaving her pearl ones.

"No, I didn't," He spoke calmly, but in the dark, she would not notice his fingers already flexing in ache.

Hinata sighed in relief, trying to give a smile," Oh, good. Come in, I was worried that you would be outside all night long." She opened the door wider and suddenly she felt his dark figure embrace her tightly. His long arms holding onto, pulling her forward. Hinata could feel her face almost slamming onto his chest, she could smell a sweet perfume. Her arms were left hanging by her sides, but Hinata's eyes conveyed her truest emotions: They were wide, terrified, and confused.

Itachi could feel her short breaths now. He could actually hear, after all these years, how fast she was breathing with her in his arms. He gave a wicked smile, as if proud that she was actually in his arms. He moved his head, closer to her neck and took in her scent of lavender. He couldn't believe this is what his precious Hinata smelled like. It was..._intoxicating_.

"Stop," spoke Hinata, in her regular voice, suddenly not comfortable with their situation. Her eyes looked around in worry, "Itachi-niisan, stop." However the more she spoke his hold on her seemed to not move. Hinata gasped as she suddenly felt a wet residue by the base of her neck. She shook more with terror at the way Itachi was coming at her.

Itachi licked his lips, savoring Hinata's taste.

Hinata stood still, as if paralyzed by his actions. But her vision was becoming blurry. Tears were coming down her face as she could feel herself about to faint. "I-Itachi-" Hinata's eyes widened as she felt his lips on her own.

No.

There was no trace of alcohol. No trace ofanything but his own pure lips on her own.

Hinata's eyes widened as he started to deepen their kiss, but she returned none of it. Her body shook, and it seemed her tears would never end. Inside, something was breaking. Hinata couldn't stop him, with the way he held her tightly and now with one of his hand moving up to touch her neck, she was stunned by this whole event.

_My heart...is breaking. _

It seemed like minutes that he continued to kiss her with such an urgency unknown to Hinata. His actions were so out of the blue that she could not help but feel herself seeped in with Itachi's own pain. She could sense it. A sort of agony hidden inside of him.

"I love-" he whispered. As soon as his mouth was away from hers, Hinata did the only thing she could do.

She screamed.

His footsteps, the door opening and slamming, Hinata heard it all in those few seconds. Sasuke was now in the same area as her and Itachi. His onyx eyes would see their positions and Hinata would only have to wait and see if Sasuke would save her from this situation.

Even though he was not near to her, the still night air brought an unusual silence for the three of them. So much that Hinata could hear fast breaths coming from Sasuke. Her back was facing him, but knowing Sasuke was finally awake did not stop her tears from coming. _Why..w-why..._

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and was ripped away from Itachi's grasp. Hinata turned around and her heart suddenly jumped when she saw Sasuke's blurred face. However she could not tell if he was angry. She unexpectedly felt herself brought into his arms. He was holding her close to him and Hinata felt finally safe enough to close her eyes. In the process, the rest of her tears slid down her cheek and soaked Sasuke's cotton gray shirt. Her arms were tightly around his waist, unrelenting to do anything else. She had been frightened to a very much heightened degree.

"What the hell did you do to her, brother?" Sasuke spoke coldly.

Their eyes locked closely onto each other.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke grimly, making Sasuke grow wary.

"I haven't really noticed it, but you're growing taller, Sasuke," Itachi spoke, in his deep manner, calmly.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" shouted Sasuke once again, louder as his onyx eyes glared at Itachi. "We never planned to do..._this_."

Itachi smirked," _We_? What do you mean?" His red eyes stared at Hinata's shivering form and he controlled himself from beating his brother to a pulp so as to have Hinata's back in his arms again. His fingers curled into a fist, which were now resting at his sides.

Sasuke took in a deep breath," You fucking bastard! You never told me you had feelings for Hinata!"

Itachi chuckled," Should that really concern you, little brother?" He took a step closer and as he did, he stared at Hinata's form. He noticed that she heard him move closer and he could see her cling onto Sasuke more. His eyes stared at her long hair, now in a messy ponytail. "Or does that concern you?" He turned to look at Sasuke again.

Sasuke stared angrily at Itachi," You would hurt someone you love?"

Itachi gave a grinning smile. "Wouldn't _you_?" He then motioned his eyes to Hinata and then back at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the idea his brother was suggesting. NO. Hinata? He didn't care for her. There was no reason to care for such a person who came into his life without his approval and took everything he loved away from him. On that day, having Hinata's mother be his new mother angered Sasuke. Sasuke was now breathing hard with irritation seeping through his veins. "That bitch...had no right to take mother's place," spoke Sasuke heatedly," That bitch and the fucking daughter had no right to enter mother's house. The house that she poured every sweat and blood that she even died waiting for father to come home. I hate them with every ounce within me. So, shut the hell up, Itachi, when you start to imagine such impossible assumptions!!" He didn't love Hinata; there was no one else in the world for Sasuke to care for. He breathed each second just so he could watch Hinata break and fall; so that the person he hated most in the world would experience his pain. And then finally, would Sasuke end his own suffering.

_You're a fool. _

"Y-you're kidding me, right?" spoke Hinata softly. Both brothers turned their attention to Hinata. Hinata's eyes were wide at the sudden confession of Sasuke. Her arms were now loose around him and Sasuke let go of Hinata. Hinata looked down, feeling the rush of blood to her cheeks. One hand reached to touch her left side of her chest. _He hates you...has always hated you...will always hate you...will never-_Hinata looked up her eyes now clearly able to see Sasuke's face. But she saw his serious expression. His onyx eyes staring hatefully into her own. There was no doubt about it. Hinata stepped back, going up the stairs slowly. Her eyes turned towards Itachi all of a sudden, and noticed his serious expression. These two people...family...no...strangers.

Hinata could feel her head going dizzy.

_Keep this family together, Hinata. Please promise me," said Hitomi as she stared at her daughter with weak eyes as she cupped Hinata's face. "Do not break this family apart. You must learn to love with your whole heart now into this family. I know how hard it is for you to move on-however, I trust that you will listen to me."_

Hinata shook her head, her eyes continuing to be wide with fright, as she continued to look at them. _N-no...they've b-been strangers all along! I-I won't let them t-rick me again. _Hinata turned to look at Sasuke's piercing gaze and Hinata could feel herself growing small. "I-I won't l-let you t-touch me, g-get n-near me, o-or" Hinata wanted to stop but tears mixed with pain went so well together. Hinata kept her chin up to keep herself from crying "d-destroy me with your actions." Hinata than turned away and headed into her room, locking the door.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the last sentence she spoke.

Itachi on the other hand, was gone, and in his room.

--

With everything that had happened this morning still so real in Hinata's mind, she was slowly packing her things. Hinata got dressed in plain jeans and a black sweater. Her long waves of ebony hair were let down and Hinata examined herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still a bit puffy, so Hinata hoped she would sound convincing. It was already near noon and Hinata feared to go outside of her room with Itachi at home. But her step-father had come home as well and he would be suspicious that she wasn't at school.

Hinata slowly stepped outside of her room and crept downstairs. If her step-father wondered why she was home, she would say becuase she felt sick. Hinata knew that once she left this house, she vowed never to return.

_I am sorry I was never able to fulfill your wish, mother, _Hinata thought. To her luck, no one occupied the lower floor and Hinata opened the front door and stood outside. The sun was beaming down on her face, filling her body with warmth. Nevertheless, Hinata continued to make her way out of the neighborhood and away from the Uchiha's.

Once at the bus stop, Hinata turned around to look at the direction she came from. Still, Hinata did not cry becuase this was a decision she was not going to regret. Yet, feelings that should be scarred were still held inside her heart. The seventeen year old Hinata could not smile at this unfortunate revelation, so instead damned it as a punishment for ever settling inside the Uchiha household.

The person she loved would never love her back.

Hinata did not smile but continued to look solemnly at the road. It was time for her to go and Hinata entered the arrived bus.

--

"What do you mean that she left?" spoke Fugaku worriedly. It was already two in the afternoon. He looked up from his desk in the study room of the Uchiha house, and into the eyes of his eldest son, Itachi. "Why didn't you stop her?"

Itachi was dressed in his business suit except for the jacket. His eyes looked at the table instead of straight into his father's eyes. "I only found out when the school called to say she did not attend class today. I check in her room and her clothes and some of her belongings were gone."

Fugaku sighed," Dammit." He stood up and Itachi took the opportunity to stare at his father's expression. He noticed his father was actually worried.

"Why?" Itachi continued to stare at his father in the eyes seriously," Why did you get married to Hyuuga Hitomi even when I was already engaged to her daughter?"

"I never thought you would ask such a thing," spoke Fugaku, a bit of curiousity in his voice; however, Fugaku, not realizing his son's feelings, gave a deep sigh and spoke gently while looking out of the window in the study room. "I pitied the poor creature. Hitomi was a very fragile human being and I pitied her for having been mistreated by Hiashi. I knew how Hiashi expected excellence and I knew well enough as he did that Hitomi would never achieve the excellence Hiashi sought. So, he abandoned his eldest daughter and wife and was happy enough to let me care for them. I guess I didn't think about the engagement Hinata and you were supposed to have at the time. But," Fugaku turned to look at Itachi," you can find someone else who suits more to your taste. I don't believe you two would have ever really engaged with each other once Hinata was old enough. Your mother even opposed to it, being that Hinata was such a simple-minded child."

Itachi gave a small chuckle," I see," he spoke, going along with his father. "Well, that was all." He turned around, ready to leave.

"I am very surprised to see that Hinata ran away," Fugaku spoke," I never thought she would have such courage to leave."

Itachi smiled, but remained quiet. He then left his father alone. His father was right. Hinata was just seventeen and from what he discovered, she did not take any money from her bank account. Hinata had hardly any money. Itachi didn't blame his father for what he said earlier. Uchiha Fugaku was just like other aimless fathers who cared more about fame and power then love and family. And to think Itachi actually thought Fugaku had really loved Hitomi this whole time.

Itachi entered his room, his back resting on the door. A sudden spurt of laughter came to him as he went over in his head the conversation he shared with his father. He finally knew his parents would have never approved of Hinata, yet he hated the fact that they knew and still his heart did not stop loving her. Itachi covered his face with his hand and continued to laugh. His experiment had failed miserably.

In the end, no one broke due to the fact that they had never cared much about Hinata. She was just something hated or pitied by the people she lived with. Itachi could not help as he felt the tears come to his eyes. His red, red, red eyes that looked so much like the color of blood, was now bleeding. Itachi went down onhis knees and continued his laughs.

He admitted it hurt; that it stung like no other dart that had pierced his heart. And Itachi unrelentingly laughed with tears running down his face because he knew he was going to find Hinata, with every last breath he had. His heart was drawn to her. It had always been drawn to her.

Itachi saw a vision of Hinata's face in his mind and he stopped his actions. Itachi walked over to his drawer and slowly opened it. First, he took out the photograph of his original family. He was staring at happy, smiling parents, a young boyish, looking Itachi, and a toddler Sasuke. Next, with more thought, Itachi pulled an dark object out and placed it to his head. With nothing else but the memory of a small six year old Hinata staring at him with innocent pearl orbs, Itachi felt himself ready.

"I..love...you," he softly spoke and pulled the trigger.

--

"Sasuke what's wrong?" asked Sakura. She was standing up on the stage with him and they had been practicing the next lines for the new play. Everyone looking up at the two of them wondered in unison as well by Sasuke's sudden strange behavior. Sasuke had stopped right in his tracks and was looking at the opened doors of the room. His onyx eyes intently fixed on the rain that seemed to have suddenly started pouring outside.

"Hey! It's raining!"

"And it was just sunny earlier!"

"How weird!"

Sasuke heard their comments, but somehow, he continued to stand still. It felt like a thousand needles had suddenly pierced every part of his body.

Author's Notes: So...how was it? Please review.


End file.
